1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus, a control method, and a user interface display apparatus, and more specifically to an image sensing apparatus capable of setting a focus correction value for correcting a focus shift amount detected by a focus detection unit, a control method, and a user interface display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, cameras have been proposed that correct a focus shift amount detected by an automatic focus detection apparatus in the camera, as the result of a user operation.
The following camera proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-174690 is an example of this type of camera. First, the user operates an operation member provided on the camera, and sets a focus correction value while checking on a display screen where the correction value of the focus shift amount changes in conjunction with the operation. The set focus correction value is then stored in a nonvolatile memory in association with individual information that includes the serial number of the lens unit. When a lens unit matching the individual information is mounted on the camera, the corresponding focus correction value is read from the nonvolatile memory and the focus shift amount is corrected.
The camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-174690 is able to set the correction value of the focus shift amount as a result of a lens unit being mounted on the camera. The user is aware that a focus correction value has been set in relation to the mounted lens unit. This is premised on the mounted lens unit being known to the user.
However, the user may not have identified the mounted lens unit, and normally the user sets the focus correction value while looking at a display screen displayed on a display apparatus installed on the back of the camera. Therefore, setting a focus correction value suitable for the mounted lens unit is difficult while only looking at the information displayed on the display screen. In this case, it is difficult to confirm that a focus correction value has been set for the mounted lens unit, giving rise to shots that have been corrected contrary to the desires of the user.
Moreover, the user is unable to find out the setting information when viewing a captured image. Therefore, the user has no way of knowing how much the captured image has been corrected, and is not presented with information that would allow him or her to determine whether resetting the focus correction value when taking the next shot would better obtain the desired result.